<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hear the secrets that you keep by CreatePeaceFromChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240961">I hear the secrets that you keep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos'>CreatePeaceFromChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timbitat's Femslash February 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Some Humor, Threesome - F/F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:16:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marietta Edgecombe <i>hated</i> Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood with a vehemence she couldn't quite justify. So when she saw Granger kissing Lovegood when it was common knowledge in Ravenclaw that Lovegood was dating Ginny Weasley, she took the opportunity it presented...</p>
<p>Day 6: Misunderstandings<br/>(For Timbitat's Femslash February 2021)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timbitat's Femslash February 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I hear the secrets that you keep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Secrets" by The Weeknd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marietta took a step back on automatic as she spied two figures pressed together outside the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower, averting her eyes from the kissing girls to give them privacy—</p>
<p>And then paused when she realised <em>who </em>the two girls were. That bushy brown hair was unmistakeable, and so was the fine blonde locks of the smaller of the two. Marietta peeked around the corner, just to confirm, and her eyes widened at the sight of Hermione Granger and Looney Lovegood wrapped in each other’s arms, very clearly kissing – right there in the middle of the corridor!</p>
<p>She ducked back around the corner, out of sight, as her mind raced through the implications of what she’d just seen. Lovegood and Granger in a liplock… when Lovegood was <em>known</em> – in Ravenclaw and the DA, at least – to be dating Ginny Weasley? How utterly… <em>scandalous</em>.</p>
<p>A slow smirk curled Marietta’s lips, broadening into a nasty grin as she heard Granger bid Lovegood a good night and walk away – thankfully in the opposite direction to Marietta – when Lovegood returned the parting wish. Oh, how she <em>longed</em> to show up that uppity bitch Granger! And to drag down Lovegood at the same time? It was almost <em>too</em> perfect.</p>
<p>Marietta returned to her dorm room a few minutes later with a plan already half-formed. She knew exactly when she was going to put it into play, too. All she needed was the opportunity…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her opportunity came when she saw Lovegood greet Girl Weasley with a smile and a chaste kiss at the next DA meeting. Marietta could see Granger nearby, too, and smirked. Got them.</p>
<p>“Weasley, I really do want to know,” she called loudly, capturing everyone’s attention – just as she’d hoped – and making both Lovegood and Weasley turn towards her. “Do you not put out, or are you that bad that Looney needs to go elsewhere?” She saw Potter place a hand on Ron Weasley’s chest when the boy attempted to come to his younger sister’s defence, but kept her focus on the reactions of Granger, Weasley, and Lovegood. Weasley had turned to her and had just raised a single red brow, while suspicion and then understanding flowed across Granger’s face before her cheeks darkened with a blush. Lovegood, on the other hand, remained silent and still wore the same dopey, dazed expression as she always did.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about, Edgecombe? Jealous?” Weasley asked, her voice utterly dry, and Marietta scoffed. She folded her arms, ignoring the few muffled snickers that had come from somewhere among the onlookers. There weren’t all that many, but Marietta made a mental note to find out who it was and make them regret laughing at her. “You know, if you wanted to date me, or Luna, you shouldn’t be such a bitch.” Marietta’s cheeks burned in angry embarrassment as a few more people laughed.</p>
<p>“I would have far better taste than you or Lovegood if I was interested in girls, Weasley,” she snapped back. “Do you know your precious Looney has been cheating on you?” she added, regaining her composure somewhat and smirking when Weasley looked surprised. Granger’s cheeks went darker, and vicious satisfaction spiked through Marietta.</p>
<p>“Marietta, stop,” Cho’s voice said quietly, but Mariette shook off the hand her friend placed on her arm, not even looking at her.</p>
<p>“You really think Luna’s the cheating type?” Weasley asked, sounding somewhere between amused and disbelieving. “Really?” She shook her head, and Marietta’s anger surged.</p>
<p>“Well unless you were Polyjuiced into Granger, or someone else was Polyjuiced into Lovegood, then I know what I saw!” she snapped.</p>
<p>Silence fell, and Marietta folded her arms across her chest with a nasty smirk. Got them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione felt like her head was about to explode from how hard she was blushing, especially when she realised that the entire reason for this little scene was because Edgecombe had seen her kissing Luna at some point since the last DA meeting. How embarrassing! Her awareness of her surroundings was usually so much better than that…</p>
<p>Ginny laughed, loud and bright, and Hermione relaxed as Luna’s airy giggle joined it. Luna was a bit pink-cheeked herself, but didn’t seem all that bothered by the fact they’d been outed to the entire DA. Neither did Ginny, for she was grinning at Edgecombe’s steadily-reddening face even as she draped an arm around Luna and dragged her against her side.</p>
<p>That grin looked awfully like one of the twins’ grins, though, and Hermione resigned herself to further embarrassment. The fact the twins were snickering from off to the side didn’t help.</p>
<p>“Hey, Hermione,” Ginny said, turning slightly towards her, holding out her free hand. “C’mere a second.” Hermione sighed, knowing what the cheeky redhead wanted, and placed her hand in hers. She was drawn up against Ginny’s other side, the girl already a few inches taller than her despite Hermione being elder by almost two years, and wrapped her arm around Ginny’s waist as Edgecombe’s face went redder still. She turned her head towards her redheaded girlfriend, and squeaked as Ginny released Luna to dip Hermione in a kiss that had far more tongue than Hermione was truly comfortable with in front of Ginny’s brothers. She clung to Ginny’s shoulder and back as she was tilted over, almost literally swept off her feet by the redhead. She was red-faced and slightly breathless when Ginny set her back on her feet, and Luna giggled and wrapped her arms around Ginny’s hips again when the redhead turned back to face the now-gaping, still red-faced Marietta Edgecombe.</p>
<p>“It’s not cheating if it’s a threeway,” Ginny told her smugly, and Hermione covered her face with her free hand – the other still clutching the back of Ginny’s shirt – as Marietta snapped her mouth shut and stalked away while the rest of the room burst out into cheers and laughter and teasing shouts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>